Emily did 13 more sit-ups than Omar around noon. Emily did 63 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Omar do?
Solution: Emily did 63 sit-ups, and Omar did 13 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $63 - 13$ sit-ups. She did $63 - 13 = 50$ sit-ups.